Sympathy for the Devil
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Lucifer is betrayed by his demons, and now he must conquer the world on his own. But with Leviathans roaming the earth and both angels and demons wanting his head on a pike, how will he achieve his goal? Quite a few pairings.
1. Betrayed

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary**

Lucifer is betrayed by his demons, and now he must conquer the world on his own. But with Leviathans roaming the earth and both angels and demons wanting his head on a pike, how will he achieve his goal?

**.**

**Chapter One: Betrayed**

Demons surrounded him, their black eyes fixed on his face. A female sauntered closer, finger running across the lips of her hosts' mouth. Her gaze remained fixed on him, her lips pressed together. She had questions and she wanted answers. "What's so important about Sam Winchester?" she asked.

Lucifer fixed bored eyes on her. "He's my true vessel." He brought a hand to his face and picked off a flap of dead skin. Watching it float to the floor, he wondered just how long he had until his vessel burnt out.

She wasn't fazed by his bluntness. "He's not going to say yes to you. We're risking our lives tracking him down for no good cause." She turned her head to the other demons in the room then turned back to Lucifer. "I'm sure they'd like to know the real truth as well. We've lost ten demons this week." She searched his eyes wondering if he truly cared about them.

"My reasons are my own." His eyes moved from demon to demon sizing them up. No demon could hurt him, but he suspected some might try. They were stupid enough to. He flexed his fingers on both hands in preparation.

Meg walked closer. "Crowley said you don't care about any of us. Is that true?" She once looked at Lucifer with admiration, respect and even love but now she had doubts. Sam and his brother had killed numerous demons and Lucifer didn't seem to care. It didn't matter to her Sam was Lucifer's true vessel – Sam's wounds would heal. Surely, a little bit of injury wouldn't do any harm? A little payback for all the damage he had inflicted on her kind?

Lucifer was aware all demons in the room were observing him, waiting in quiet anticipation for his response. They weren't going to receive one. "Sam's important to me for reasons you'll never understand," he said. That ought to keep them quiet. He noticed the confused looks on their faces and couldn't help but smirk at their confusion. Demons were worse than humans.

"Because he's your true vessel, is that it?"

"No. There's more it than that, but I doubt you'll ever understand."

Meg was taken aback. What other reason would Lucifer have for wanting to keep Sam alive unscathed to become his vessel? Knowing Sam, he plotted to defeat the Devil alongside his brother. There was a plan and she sensed it didn't involve demons. "We won't let you have, Sam." If Sam was dead, then Lucifer wouldn't have a true vessel. His current vessel was weakening fast; it wouldn't be long until demons were strong enough to overpower him.

Lucifer lifted a brow. "Are you rebelling against your creator?"

Meg shrugged. "You rebelled against yours." In the corner of her eye, she sent unspoken messages to the demons around her. They knew what she intended to do and they were willing to support her.

"This isn't going to end well for you."

"We'll take our chances," she hissed.

The demons attacked.

A demon charged at Lucifer's back, but exploded before he could even take a step forward. Two more demons rushed at him from the front, malice in their eyes. Lucifer raised a hand, clenched it then flung the demons against the far wall. Another demon lifted a crowbar and lunged at him, swinging the metal bar at his head.

The bar made contact, but no damage was done. Surprised, the demon staggered backwards dropping the crowbar onto the ground. With a snap of his fingers, the demon dropped to the ground. Lucifer walked over and placed a hand on his head. The demon screamed and tried to free himself but found he couldn't. "Are you forgetting that I created you? I can easily destroy what I made." The demon dropped to the ground and remained frozen.

Satisfied, Lucifer turned around and checked the room. All the demons were vanquished except for one. He heard frantic footsteps and frightened gasps from behind. "You can choose to run Meg, but I will find you."

The footsteps ceased. "You... destroyed them." Crowley had been right. Lucifer didn't care about them at all. They were just pawns in the game following his orders for no beneficial gain. "Why?" A simple question. One that came with an even easier answer.

"Why not?"

Meg's eyes narrowed. "Why not? We served you! We followed your every order and for what gain? To be cast aside like we're filth?" she demanded, voice rising.

In contrast to Meg's rising anger, Lucifer remained calm. "You _are _filth," he corrected.

"What did you plan to do to us after you win? Keep us around for entertainment?"

"Why would I want to keep you around?"

Lucifer's answers continued to frustrate Meg. He answered questions with questions. It was like trying to kill the Winchesters. Impossible – they just kept coming back. "I served you loyally."

"Loyalty, such a rare thing these days," Lucifer replied, his gaze hard. "I appreciate it... but I have no need for you Meg. You are free to continue whatever it is you demons do for fun. But Crowley is looking for you and without my protection..." he stopped and smirked. He knew there was tension between Crowley and Meg.

"How do you know about the relationship between Crowley and I?"

"I _did _create him." He was the Keeper of Hell... that was until Lucifer returned. "He hates me and he hates you. He won't dare strike against me though, but who better to target than my loyalists?" He smirked at the worried expression developing on her face.

Without Lucifer's protection Meg would be vulnerable. Her hell hounds could only protect her for so long; Crowley had a bigger one and much more deadly than all hell hounds combined. She was in a tight situation. "I'll take my chances." Better to die at the hands of a demon than continue to serve an arch angel who had no care for his creations.

"You won't survive the week."

She glared. "I can say the same about you."

"Demons can't hurt me," he said smugly.

"I'm not talking about demons," she retorted.

Other angels. True, they were a problem for Lucifer, but nothing he couldn't handle. The angels that walked the planet were lesser ones and incapable of doing any harm to him at all. The archangels were a different story. Michael didn't have a vessel yet, but Raphael and Gabriel walked the planet. And then there was Castiel. He was a lesser angel but he had fallen. He was no different from himself.

"Good luck trying to find Sam Winchester without us," Meg said. Lucifer never searched for the Winchesters himself – he made the demons do the dirty work, while he sat back doing nothing. Besides, the boys had been branded with Enochian sigils hiding them from all angels in creation. He had the ability to invade dreams, but Sam wasn't going to tell him where he was. He could track the demons. They would find the Winchesters. All he had to do was follow them. But that idea raised a problem. Zachariah and the rest of his garrison would follow the demons to find the Winchesters.

Lucifer was prepared to do what was necessary to get Sam to say 'yes'. It was a dangerous game. Killing his brothers and sisters wasn't something he took pleasure in, but he would fight if forced. Besides, heaven wanted him dead. It wouldn't matter it he slaughtered a few angels. "You underestimate my abilities."

Meg didn't reply. There was no reason to stick around any longer. Meg headed towards the entrance of the warehouse stopping briefly to glance over her shoulder at Lucifer. He stood still, head tilted forward watching her. Chilling. She swallowed then hurried towards the entrance, eager to leave behind this warehouse for good.

As she left, Lucifer found himself staring a sea of demon corpses. They would surely attract the attention of hunters in the area and a confrontation with humans wasn't something he wanted right now. He needed somewhere quiet to think about his next plan.

**.**

Just a side project I wanted to do while I continue to work on 'Dance With the Devil'. As always, reviews much appreciated!


	2. Alliances

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary**

Lucifer is betrayed by his demons, and now he must conquer the world on his own. But with Leviathans roaming the earth and both angels and demons wanting his head on a pike, how will he achieve his goal?

**Special Thanks**

Devyn197 and s-n-d= girl for reviewing the previous chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who is following this story.

**.**

**Chapter Two: Alliances**

Lucifer strolled out of the warehouse unscathed. The fight had been vicious, yet no demon could lay a scratch on him. He had made sure no demon could overpower him when he created them. But they believed they could defeat him. Stupid fools, he thought, more trouble than they were worth. With his alliance broken with the demons, he knew they would fight amongst each other for control. Crowley would step up and take the role, but not all demons trusted Crowley. At least he wouldn't have to worry about demons bothering him.

The angels were a problem. Despite being stronger than most angels, he was still vulnerable to basic angel killing tools. An angel blade would kill him and a ring of holy fire could still trap him. But he was smarter than all the other angels. He wouldn't fall for a trap like holy fire. But as he worked out before, the lesser angels could be easily dealt with... the other arch angels were a serious issue. Gabriel and Raphael weren't as strong, but he didn't know where their loyalties rested. Raphael believed in the fight between Lucifer and Michael, but he hadn't pledged his allegiance to either. As for Gabriel, he kept to himself occasionally meddling with the lives of humans.

He couldn't fight this war alone, he knew that. Without the demons answering his summons, he needed someone else to fill in the gap. But who? His options weren't great. There was Castiel, but he was too loyal to Dean to even consider forming an alliance with him. Uriel was dead killed by the hands of Anna. He halted. Anna, she was a fallen angel too. He had almost forgotten about her. From what he had been told by his demons, Anna had taken a liking to Dean. That could be used to his advantage. If he could convince her he'd protect Dean from harm... He needed to find her first.

He started to walk again as he thought about his plan to persuade Anna. Fortunately, he didn't have to look hard to find her. A female with long red hair and big round eyes stood in front of him. "I can't let you go any further, Lucifer," spoke the female.

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, a stern look on his face. "Are you going to try and stop me Anna?"

"You're not having Sam Winchester."

Did all the angels know about Sam being his true vessel? And if yes how did they know? It wasn't like he told them. "Step aside Anna; I don't want to have to kill a sister."

She lifted a hand and a silver blade protruded from it. Raising the blade, she pointed the tip at him then spoke, "I have an angel blade and I'm not afraid to use it."

Lucifer raised his hands up, exposing the palms to the female angel. He took a step forward, eyes never leaving her face. "You're pointing that blade at the wrong angel, Anna." Again, he closed the distance between them. "You should be pointing that at Michael."

"I am loyal to Michael."

He snorted. "Right... so who cast you down out of heaven again? I believe it was Michael who ordered the troops to banish you." Since God wasn't around, Michael had taken over as the leader.

Anna stiffened. Michael had banished her all because she had a mind of her own. He wanted his followers to remain loyal to him, not to anyone else. And Anna betrayed him for humans, she preferred their company over his. Followers were punished if they were not showing one hundred percent loyalty towards him. Disobeying Michael was equal to disobeying God. "He had his reasons."

"You don't need to do this Anna, you and I are on the same side here."

She raised the blade again. "I will never be like you."

"Once you've fallen, you've fallen. Heaven's not going to welcome you back with open arms Anna. You're a weakness in their eyes; you can't be trusted to do what they believe is right. You've shown them you're not afraid to think for yourself." He clasped his palms together and pointed at her, "I could use you."

"I'm not helping you take Sam Winchester."

He lowered his hands and slowly walked around her, one hand stroking his chin. "I'm not going to hurt him Anna..."

Her eyes flashed. "If Sam accepts your offer, you'll destroy the world!"

"You've got me all wrong Anna; I just want a fresh start. Repair heaven and destroy all demons."

"You'll kill millions of people in the process!"

Lucifer shrugged. "So what if a few billion people die? They're filth! Look at them Anna and tell me what you see. They're no better than _demons _and our Father put those humans above us! Those useless, pathetic simpering humans were perceived as better than angels."

Anna fell silent, unable to think up of a response. Lucifer had a point, humans were corrupt, but they were also nice and caring. "I have no reason to assist you."

Instead of reacting in equal anger, Lucifer replied with a calm tone. "I can protect you from heaven's wrath. You fell and I fell, we're both on heaven's wanted list and not for good reasons. We can work together Anna; you can have you revenge on those that cast you down." His cold eyes bore into her own, causing a shudder to run down her spine.

She contemplated his offer. Lucifer didn't lie, he didn't need to. He told people what they wanted to hear and convinced them it the right thing to believe in. "Why would you want to help me?" she asked.

"I make this promise to you Anna, I know you like Dean Winchester." She stiffened at the name. Lucifer continued, drawing closer to Anna, "I can protect Dean from demons and I can protect him from the other angels. Michael wants Dean as his true vessel and if Dean accepts, the apocalypse will happen. Do you think Michael truly cares about this world? He only wants me dead and he'll do anything to ensure it happens." He placed two hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "We can stop Michael and the apocalypse doesn't happen. We can repair heaven together and make it our own. No more orders to follow, wouldn't that be nice?"

It was a tempting offer. "Then why do you need Sam?"

"Sam's my true vessel," he pointed out. He lifted his hands to the side, fingers curling inwards. "As you can see, this vessel won't last much longer." Lowering his hands to his side, he continued, "I need a strong vessel, that's where Sam comes in. I can't do much in a weak form can I?"

"You will destroy the world."

"I'll make this world a better place and I'll save a few people like your precious Dean. I'll bring his parents back too. But I need Sam first. So what do you say Anna, will you join me?"

She didn't need more time to think. His offer was a good one – protection from heaven and protection for the ones she loved. It was almost tempting to say yes and agree, but this was Lucifer. He might have a change of heart and take the deal off the market. But turning down his offer when he was right in front of her was risky. "I'll join," she said, after several beats of silence. She could only hope he couldn't detect the dishonesty in her voice.

But he didn't seem to notice; at least she didn't think he did. "I'll contact you when I require your services, but until then keep tabs on the Winchester boys. Do what is necessary to protect them from harm."

Anna nodded and vanished.

She needed help.

.

I know Anna also died in season five, but she exists in this one. Sam, Dean and Castiel will cameo in the next chapter and there will be more Lucifer. As always, reviews much appreciated.


	3. Dreams

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary**

Lucifer is betrayed by his demons, and now he must conquer the world on his own. But with Leviathans roaming the earth and both angels and demons wanting his head on a pike, how will he achieve his goal?

**Special Thanks**

Nupao and Pheonix Autumn for reviewing the previous chapter. Also, big thanks to the people who have added this story to their favourites and alerts

**.**

**Chapter Three: Dreams**

Humans were _filth. _He couldn't understand why his Father favoured them above angels. Humans were weak. To his right, he saw a group of young humans holding glass bottles, making obscene comments at other people passing by. A little further down the road he saw an old man stagger down the streets, randomly bumping into people, his clothes smelling of strong wine. How his Father could love these pathetic things was beyond his understanding.

"You're in the wrong place, pal," a human youth asked, mouth twisted into a sneer.

Lucifer glanced at the human – a young teenage male – and snorted. The human was leaning against a street lamp, a large bottle of whiskey in his right hand. "I will walk where I choose."

The youth stepped forward, shaking his head. "You don't understand. This is gang territory." He looked Lucifer up and down examining his physique. "If they find you they will not hesitate to kill you." He snorted. "Judging by your appearance, it won't take long either. What did you do? Burn yourself?" he forced a dry, bitter laugh.

"Gang territory?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Are you stupid? They own this area. Three people were killed just last week. They call themselves demons or something. Crowley is their leader, I've heard."

Crowley. Just the mention of the name caused his blood to boil. Crowley didn't trust him; he never did. He conspired with other demons to overthrow Lucifer so he could take over the throne of Hell. He hated humans. He hated demons more. Especially wannabe demons. "I am not scared of demons."

The boy let out a low whistle. "Everyone is scared of Crowley and his gang. His pets especially. Rumour has it the dogs are so quick you can't even see them before it's too late!"

"Hell hounds." Crowley's favourite pet. He couldn't do the deeds himself, so he used his pets and lesser demons. "You can't see them because they're invisible." At least, humans and lesser angels couldn't. To a demon and an arch-angel, they were visible. Demons had a difficult time facing a hell hound, but an arch-angel could destroy one with ease.

"Yeah, that's a good name for them. Hell hounds." He took a sip of his glass bottle, then offered it to Lucifer. "You want some? It'll dull the pain."

"I don't drink." Heck, he didn't eat either. Angels didn't need to.

The boy snorted. "Your loss." He took another drink, then stopped. "Did you hear that? I heard footsteps. Not coming from the direction of Crowley's group either... must be those darn hunters again."

Hunters? "What do you mean?" Lucifer asked.

"They claim they hunt down evil creatures and such. There's two men that patrol this area searching for demons to kill. They call themselves hunters. I know it sounds pretty stupid, but the guns they carry are real enough." He smirked. "Demons... honestly. It's just a name of a gang. Demons don't actually exist." He took another sip of his drink again until it was empty. He dropped it on the floor watching it shatter.

Hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester possibly. He had to investigate. Ignoring the shouts of the boy, Lucifer strolled towards the hunters until he could see them in plain sight. They weren't the Winchester boys. Lucifer couldn't help but feel disappointed. The hunters noticed Lucifer and stopped. "Demon scum! Shoot him!" one of the hunters rasped.

His companion fired the gun. The bullet hit Lucifer in the chest. He didn't even flinch. Instead, he sighed and plucked the bullet out, dropping it onto the floor. The hunter fired again. "I'm not a demon," Lucifer spat. He lifted a hand and swept the two hunters off their feet, hurling them through the air into a wall.

The sounds of battle caught the attention of the local gang. Four demons entered his line of vision, their hands holding their guns firmly. One of the demons lifted the gun and aimed it at Lucifer. The human youth standing nearby slowly moved back, his eyes shifting from the demons to Lucifer then back. "Lower your guns you useless morons!" The demon with the gun raised lowered his hand. All four heads turned around to the new speaker. Unlike the other demons who dressed in normal clothes, this one wore black only.

"We're done for," the human youth whispered continuing to edge backwards.

Lucifer held his ground. "Crowley."

"Ah Lucifer. I guess thanks is in order for getting rid of those hunters for us," Crowley said, pressing the palms of his hands together. His eyes fell on the human standing nearby. "What's the matter with you?"

The youth backed up into a wall. "Who... _what _are you?"

"I am a demon." He pointed to Lucifer. "And that is an angel. An arch-angel you know as Lucifer."

"This is just a bad dream... angels and demons do not exist..." He rubbed his eyes, then pinched himself as is hoping to wake up from this living nightmare. Unfortunately, for the teenager, this was no dream.

"I suggest you walk away now," Lucifer said, narrowing his gaze at Crowley.

Crowley shook his head. "This is my territory and I'm not handing the reign of power over to you." He held up his hand. A silver sword materialized in his hand.

Lucifer watched the blade warily. "An angel blade. Where did you get that?" An angel blade couldn't kill him, but it could do serious damage to his host. If struck with the blade, Lucifer would be powerless until he found a new host body. Being in a powerless host would make him vulnerable.

Crowley pointed the blade at Lucifer. "It doesn't matter where I got it from. What matters is that I have the blade in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it on you or any angel that gets in my way." He sauntered closer, a mocking grin plastered on his face. "You wouldn't dare kill me."

"A bold statement."

"I know where your precious Winchester boys are."

The smirk on Crowley's face widened, while Lucifer's own faded. "Where are the Winchesters?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

Lucifer tightened his jaw. "I'll find them myself."

"It's going to be hard for you, Castiel has branded the boys with Enochian sigils hiding them from all angels in creation. You'll have a tough time locating your precious host." He swung the blade, enjoying the frustration evident on Lucifer's face. "Or perhaps you and I could make a deal?"

"I don't deal with demons."

"Do you want the Winchester boys?"

"I'll find them myself."

Crowley forced a displeased sigh. "It's your loss. I guess the end of the world will be put on hold for awhile then." His eyes examined Lucifer's damaged host. "Maybe it'll never happen considering the state of your host now. Good luck finding the Winchester boys. Exit stage Crowley." He clicked his fingers and vanished. Lucifer cursed. Damn Crowley.

.

Lucifer stormed down the streets pushing his way through the crowd. He ignored the angry cries of the locals and proceeded to make his way to a safe alleyway. People still passed by but not one cast their gaze in his direction. He was safe here... for now anyway. It wouldn't be long before demons, angels or some other foul creature tracked him down. He sat down in amongst some trashcans, leaned against the wall then closed his eyes.

He formed an image of the younger Winchester brother in his mind. All angels had a unique ability that set them apart from the others in the garrison. Lucifer had quite a number of unique abilities being the second strongest of angels. Communicating through dreams was one of them. It was a frustratingly slow process at times. He had to watch the receiving contact's dream and find the right moment to make his presence known. Some dreams were hard to invade; if the dreamer was experiencing fear, it made them more resistant to invaders.

Fortunately, entering Sam's mind today was easy. There was no resistance at all. The Winchester boy was sleeping on a cheap motel bed across from his brother. Lucifer crept forward, hovering over Sam's sleeping figure. "Sammy," he whispered.

Sam opened his eyes, then glanced up at Lucifer. "Lucifer!"

Lucifer smiled. He walked away from Sam's side choosing to stand at the end of his bed. "You are a hard one to find, Sam. I don't suppose you could tell me where you are?"

Sam darted his eyes around the room, wondering how Lucifer had entered. "How did you..."

"Castiel has hidden you from me, but he can't block me from entering your dreams. You have some pretty boring dreams, Sam." He sat down on the bed, grinning at Sam's shocked expression. "All your dreams are about the same thing. Normality. Wife. Children. Lawyer." He waved his hand dismissively. "So, are you going to say yes to me?"

"I will never say 'yes' to you," he said through clenched teeth.

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, and lifted a brow mockingly. "Oh, I'm sure you will say yes to me. I think I know you better than you know yourself." He edged closer causing Sam to move back on his bed. "Don't think I don't know it. You want it. I can give you what you desire."

"I don't want anything from you!" Sam snapped.

The Devil rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Sam. Don't be so difficult. You want power. You want to be in control of your life. That's why you ran away from your family. That's why you pushed Dean away. You were running to me. I'm your family." The smirk on his face widened. "I understand the pain you went through, Sammy. You were the outcast in your family all because you had a mind of your own."

"I will rip your heart out!"

"You keep fanning that fire in your belly, Sam. I'm going to need it," Lucifer replied, winking. "You and me... we'll make the ultimate team. I can bring your parents back. Wouldn't you like that, Sammy?" Sam didn't reply. "We can destroy the demons together. We can make this world a better place. We can make this world normal. Isn't that what you want? To live a normal life?"

"You're lying."

"I don't need to lie. I offer choices – you just have to choose."

"Why would I say yes to you? You'll kill me afterwards."

"You're in a great deal of trouble, Sam. The angel garrison wants your brother to face me in the ultimate battle. Crowley plans to use you boys for his own nefarious schemes and the Leviathans walk the earth. Do you really expect to defeat all your enemies? You are outnumbered and outpowered. I can help you."

Sam snorted. "Your offer is a kind one, but I am going to turn down your offer. I don't need your help nor do I want it."

"Don't you want to feel power?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"_No."_

"Touchy subject? I can give you everything, Sam. The power you felt when killing demons is nothing in comparison to what I have." He tilted his head forward. "You can have it. All you have to say is yes."

"I would rather die than say yes."

Lucifer shrugged. "And I'll just bring you back." The look on Sam's face was priceless. He was confident at first, but now he just seemed like he had lost all hope in the world. "I feel sorry for you Sam, truly I do. But don't you see? This is the way it has to be. You and me against the world."

"Dean would never approve."

Lucifer hissed. "Forget what your brother wants! You're the smart one, Sam. You think of the bigger picture. Think of what is at stake here. Do you want to watch the world you try so hard to save fall apart before you?" Sam remained silent. "I will find you Sam, and you will say yes to me. I'm certain of it."

Sam's crestfallen face was the last thing he saw before he exited the dream.

**.**

So, just out of curiosity, how are you finding the writing itself? Terrible? Exciting? What could be improved on? What do you like thus far? Reviews are appreciated, as always!

Oh, and if you're wondering why Leviathans and Lucifer are roaming the earth at the same time, it's because this story is not fully canon. You'll find out how the Leviathans escaped later.


	4. Plans

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary**

Lucifer is betrayed by his demons, and now he must conquer the world on his own. But with Leviathans roaming the earth and both angels and demons wanting his head on a pike, how will he achieve his goal?

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to Emily, cursedgirl and Dev's inferno for reviewing the previous chapter. Enjoy this one!

**.**

**Chapter Four: Plans**

Sam bolted up from the bed, breathing rapidly. It was just a dream, right? But why did it feel so real? He darted his eyes around the room as if expecting to find Lucifer lounging on a chair somewhere, but all he found was Dean and Castiel. They were standing before him. "Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam brought a hand to his face and rubbed it. "It was just a dream," he said to himself. A very lifelike dream.

A smirk crossed Dean's face. "What did you dream of Sammy? Clowns or midgets?" Sam didn't reply. Instead, he gave Dean a blank look. "Okay... something tells me you didn't dream of clowns or midgets. What did you see anyway? You look like you've seen the Devil." Dean sat down beside Sam on the bed.

Sam sighed. "I did."

Dean exchanged worried glances with Castiel, then looked back at Sam. "The Devil?"

"Yes, Dean. The Devil himself."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing important," Sam said, glancing down at his hands resting on his lap. "It was just a dream anyway."

Dean seemed to relax, but Castiel remained alert. "It's not just a dream. Lucifer can communicate to his subjects through dreams; it's one of his unique abilities."

"You're telling me what I saw was real?" Sam remarked.

The angel nodded. "Yes."

"Our lives just keep getting better..." Dean mumbled, standing up from the bed. "How can we stop it?"

"Stop what?" Castiel asked.

"Stop Lucifer from invading Sam's dreams!" Dean shouted.

Castiel shook his head. "I'm afraid that isn't possible Dean." He turned away from the eldest Winchester, choosing to focus his gaze on the younger brother. "Tell us everything Lucifer told you."

Lucifer wanted him to submit to his control. He wanted Sam to forsake his humanity and become one with the Devil. The Devil promised power and offered to help Sam defeat the monsters that roamed the earth, but he was not a fool. He was not going to be manipulated ever again. "He made me an offer. Said he was willing to help me take down our enemies if I said the big yes."

"And?" Dean asked.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "I turned him down of course! I've learnt from my past mistakes, Dean. I'm not going to be controlled by some supernatural force again."

"Well that's a relief. I don't want you going down that road." Dean stood up from the bed. "We need to find the Devil and kill him."

"And how do you propose we do that, Dean? We're talking about the Devil here. Satan in the flesh. I doubt he'll be easily killed," Sam protested.

Dean smirked. "The Colt can kill anything, right?"

"We don't even have the Colt. Bela sold it, remember?"

"I'm sure Bobby can track down the buyer."

Sam fell silent. If they found the Colt they could use it against Lucifer and kill the Devil saving the planet. But what if it didn't work? What if the Colt failed to harm Lucifer? It sounded... too easy. "I'm not so sure, Dean. It just sounds a little too easy. What do you think Castiel?" Sam asked, turning his head towards the angel.

The angel's attention was currently fixated on a food magazine lying on the table nearby. Dean waved his hand in Castiel's face, "Castiel? Hello? Sam asked you a question."

Castiel jerked his head towards Dean, then frowned. "Hello?"

"Sam isn't sure if this plan will work. Do you think the Colt will kill Lucifer?"

"It could possibly work, but I don't believe our chances are very high," Castiel replied, bluntly. Dean exchanged glances with Sam, rolling his eyes. "Oh, you wanted me to be more positive? Our chances will be very high."

"Please stop, Cas," Dean commented, a frown on his faces. He placed his hands behind his head, walked around in a circle then sat down on the couch. "I'll call Bobby."

.

Sam's refusal to cooperate was disappointing, but the youngest Winchester would come to his senses. Sam was his vessel; his one true vessel. It was destiny to become as one and purge the world of its evils. "Perhaps a face-to-face meeting would be better..." Lucifer murmured. His thoughts drifted back to the cowardly human.

An idea formed in his mind. The human could act as a messenger... Maybe the human could find the location of Sam and persuade the boys someone needed helping. Whenever there was supernatural trouble, there would always be hunters present. He looked around the now vacant streets, searching for the boy. His senses told him the boy had run down a quiet alley on the far right.

He walked towards the dark alley, and heard the muffled sounds of sobbing. "Did you think you could escape me?" Lucifer said, sauntering closer to the trembling form of a male human.

The male collapsed to his knees and scrambled backwards, his back brushing up against a wall. The terror on his face was satisfying. "Wha-what do you want?"

"I need your help."

That wasn't obviously the answer the boy was expecting, because his facial expressions changed from terror to curiosity in less than a second. "My help?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, your help. Do you know of the Winchesters?"

A thoughtful look took hold of his features. "I've heard of then. Sam and Dean, right? A pair of troublemakers. They were on the news two years ago after they robbed a bank. Do you want me to find them?"

Lucifer nodded again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you have a partner?"

The boy frowned, confused. "No, why?"

Not the response he was looking for, but he could change things just a little. "For this scenario, you do." He was going to use the 'pretend' girl as bait. Hunters seemed to make it their missions to save helpless victims. Would the Winchesters take the bait though? It depended on how good of an actor the boy was... and how scared he was. "You'll need to take the boys to an old building in the middle of the woods. Make sure you sound convincing. Fail me in this simple task, and I'll have no choice but to kill you. Do you understand?" Lucifer asked, giving the male a hard stare.

The human nodded slowly, "I... I understand. But why do you need my help? You're the Devil."

Lucifer shrugged. "My reasons aren't of your concern; you should be more worried about yourself. I'm going to take you to the drop off point – I'm sure the Winchesters will be driving past there at some point. This is going to be unpleasant for you, but walking takes far too long." Before the human could protest, Lucifer placed two fingers on the man's forehead. In less than a second, they were both standing in the middle of a forest.

"What... what the hell?"

Lucifer faked a wide smile. "Off you go. Don't fail me." And with that said, Lucifer vanished. The human was still reeling from the teleportation, but fear was a good motivator to move. Without wasting more time, he ran towards the road and prayed everything would be alright.

.

Sitting in the backseat of an automobile was something he'd never grow accustomed to. It was so much quicker to teleport to places, but Dean insisted driving was better. Automobiles were slow and uncomfortable. "We would get to Bobby's place a lot quicker my way," Castiel said, as they drove by yet another tree.

"The last time you teleported us someplace, I couldn't poop for a week!" Dean snapped, taking a sharp right turn. "We're driving, no argument." Castiel nodded, turning his gaze out the window, admiring the scenery.

"Do you think we could try one of those burgers I saw on the front page of the magazine?" Castiel suddenly asked, taking both Winchesters by surprise.

"But you don't eat," Sam pointed out.

"I want to experience what it is about food that makes you humans so happy."

Dean shrugged, "A burger does sound pretty good right now."

Sam shook his head. "No pie today? I'm surprised at you De-watch out!" he shouted.

"Holy-!" Dean slammed his foot down on the break, bringing the car to a skidding halt. A young male stumbled across the street, arms flailing wildly until he tripped over and landed on his face. Dean and Sam exited the car and rushed over to the man. "What happened? Are you being followed?" Dean demanded, glancing at both sides of the road, checking the forest for any sign of trouble.

"He's not hurt, Dean."

Sam lifted a brow. Dean shrugged. "A crazy drunk? Hey, it could be a normal case for once."

"Please help me!" the man begged, body quivering, "They've taken her!" He lifted a finger and pointed to the right side of the road, "She's inside the building! Please, the demons have her."

At the mention of demon, Dean's gaze hardened. "Stay here with the guy, Sam. Cas and I will rescue the girl."

Sam nodded. "Alright... but if you're not back within an hour, I'm coming after you."

"Are you sure this is wise, Dean?" Castiel asked, walking up to join the trio. "I have not heard of local demon kidnappings in the past few months. I sense this may be a trap."

Dean looked at the terrified man, then returned to Castiel. "Look at his face, Cas! Doesn't that look like real fear? We're going to help her." He stormed over to the impala's open boot, and grabbed a shot gun, then slammed it shut. "Stay safe, Sammy." Sam nodded. Castiel remained hesitant, but he followed Dean into the forest.

Sam could only hope this wasn't an ambush.

.

Cut the chapter just a little – I'm saving the best part for the next chapter. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
